Midnight Musings
by Keegan Paige
Summary: Just what happens in the middle of the night? Away on a mission, John and Elizabeth spend some time together. Everyone likes a little fluff… Four little vignettes about four nights. Oneshot.


_**Midnight Musings**_

**_Author_**: Keegan

**_Rating_**: An adorable little 'G'.

**_Summary_**: Just what happens in the middle of the night? Away on a mission, John and Elizabeth spend some time together. Everyone likes a little fluff… Four little vignettes about four nights. Oneshot.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own the characters...yet. Ah, who am I kidding, I'm never gonna make that much money! haha.

**_A/N_**: Just a thought I had, wouldn't leave me alone. You all know that deal! lol. Anyway, hope you love it as much as I do. And I would love reviews...please?

_**Simplicity**_

They twinkled in the night air, like the stars far above them; shining brightly and leaving a warm glow. She smiled as he raised a hand to capture one of the fireflies. Watching him become fascinated with the tiny creatures reminded her of childhood innocence and despite everything he had been through, it amazed her that he still possessed the enchanting quality. He slowly raised his hand, letting the previously captured firefly fly free with the others in the night sky. Sitting contently with her arms wrapped around her curled up legs she tilted her head to the side, sneaking a glance at his mimicking position. She didn't shy away when he did the same, catching her eye.

"Something on your mind?" He asked softly.

"I was just thinking how peaceful it is out here. The quiet, no one running around trying to solve some elaborate problem; the simplicity, it's not something I'm used to seeing."

"Atlantis has its moments too."

"I know, but it's different here. I do miss Atlantis terribly, though. "

"We'll be home in a few days, if everything goes according to plan."

"Did you just call Atlantis home?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He didn't try to deny it, she had caught him. It was true, after living in the secluded and once lost city for over two years it had become difficult to call Earth home anymore. When Elizabeth greeted him with a 'welcome home' after a few missions, it just stuck. And he was fine with it.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He replied, nodding his head.

"I knew you'd warm up to it."

"I don't think warm is exactly the right word. You know how cold it gets there sometimes." John joked.

Elizabeth let out a small laugh, a sound he loved to hear. He was surprised at how open she acted tonight, but it didn't bother him at all; he treasured these moments, when he saw what hid behind the façade.

"You're staring." She said, pulling him out of his trance.

"No, I'm gazing…intently." He teased, making her blush. Neither one of them had noticed how close they were actually sitting until they brushed hands while laughing. They paused for a moment before John turned his hand up. Without thinking, Elizabeth placed her hand in his; fingers entwined the moment they touched.

"Walk with me?" He whispered.

"Of course." She answered quietly as they pulled one another up.

And hand in hand they walked in the shimmering forest, surrounded by silence, until the first light shone through the tall trees.

_**Comfort**_

"There you are." He smirked finding her lying on the bed in their temporary room.

"Hey. I haven't seen much of you today." She said, watching him sit on the edge of the bed, reminding her of how often he sat on her desk.

"They had me teach all the kids how to play football. My idea."

"I'm sure it was. While you had fun in the sun, I was negotiating with the council about trade opportunities…all day."

"It took you that long?"

"We still aren't done. Not that I don't appreciate earning new allies, but these people are…

"A certain kind of 'special'?"

"I was going to say simple minded."

He'd made her laugh again. Slowly he swung his legs onto the bed, lying on his back next to her. Folding his arms behind his head, he exhaled. She obviously wasn't uneasy about his close position, because she simply smiled at him. He smiled back, relaxed. They were so comfortable around each other that sharing the small space felt natural.

"About last night…I think we should do it again." John whispered changing the subject, though Elizabeth didn't object.

"I think that can be arranged," She joked, turning on her side to face him.

"Great!" He exclaimed, copying her position. "Hey, maybe I could get you to go swimming tomorrow."

"That's pushing it."

"Oh, come on. I bet you've wanted to do that at Atlantis."  
"This isn't Atlantis."

"That's my point, no one really knows you here. With the exception of me, of course."

"No thanks, John. You have fun."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll sit with you in the conference all day if you jump in the water later."

"How about that walk you were talking about, instead of the swim."

"Fine." John rolled his eyes.

"Great!" Elizabeth mocked.

From outside the window, the last light went out in the building across from them. They hadn't realized how late it was until then.

"I'd better let you get some sleep." He said, turning on his back.

"Now that's a great idea." She laughed, returning to her previous position.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He whispered.

"Goodnight, John." She replied.

And minutes later they were in a deep sleep, dreaming of the nights to come.

_**Reminders**_

Rain fell hard from the sky soaking every thing in sight. Lightning was the only illumination in the dark and stormy night sky. It came with no warning, forcefully capturing John and Elizabeth in its uncontrollable wrath. They ran through the wind and rain, hand in hand, back to the village. Winded and shivering they dashed into their room, exchanging the typical 'sorry' and 'I didn't know." Not only had the storm ruined their midnight stroll, it reminded them of something they had been trying to forget for a long time.

"You okay?"

"No…"

"You will be." Squeezing her hand, they felt a touch of Deja vu'.

Putting the past behind them, yet again, they went in search of dry clothes.

Feeling a chill, they decided to share a blanket while watching the storm rage on through the window.

"So much for a nice quiet night." John said grimly after a loud rumble of thunder.

"Cheer up. At least were not stuck outside." Elizabeth cracked his mood.

"Yeah. Thanks to me, that is." He boasted.

"If I recall correctly you are the reason we got into this situation."

"Hey, I sat in your conference all day, and if I recall correctly, you agreed that you would take a walk with me."

"It was still your idea, John."

"But you went along with it, Elizabeth. Besides, my first idea was to go swimming."

"And think about how that would have turned out." Elizabeth made him grin, which made her laugh.

Standing silent for a moment, they saw a streak of lightning flash brightly. John's protectiveness showed when he reached his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. Though he used an excuse, 'combining our body heat will make us warmer', Elizabeth knew his real reasoning. She was going to tell him, but instead went back to their debate.

"How about I pick what we do next time?"

"But I have ideas."

"So do I."

"Aright, you choose. I wouldn't want to get that pretty face of yours in more trouble anyway."

"Did you just call me pretty, Colonel?" She didn't need to ask, but she loved when she could catch him off guard.

"Just stating the facts, Doctor." Trying to make it sound as militarized as possible, John couldn't excuse the fact that he had just slipped. Though when he said it he meant it and he hoped she could see though the disguise.

Finding herself quite warm, she slipped out of his hold and the blanket to reveal a noticeable amount of bare skin. When she dropped her jacket John saw the spaghetti strap tank-top she wore; crimson red, of course, and couldn't help but let his jaw drop, along with his side of the blanket. Seeing her like this reminded him of the first night; when she laughed. This was the real Elizabeth, the girl hidden under the tough exterior.

"Elizabeth?" He asked with a soft tone as she turned to face him.

"Hmm?" The sound was so sweet to his ears, like her laughter, and he couldn't resist the temptation any longer.

"Dance with me." As they embraced, they didn't even care that it was his idea.

And together they swayed, eyes transfixed and completely forgetting everything around them, even sounds of the raging storm.

_**The Future**_

They spent their last night on the peaceful and now allied planet relaxing on the water's edge. The cool tide splashed their bare feet as they sat with legs stretched out to the water. Not too warm and not too cold; the temperature was perfect as a slight breeze grazed them. Silence had surrounded them most of the night, but currently they found themselves talking without pause.

"I can see it now, a bunch of little Sheppards' running around with paper airplanes and crumbs on their shirts from turkey sandwiches." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"And I can see little Weirs' sitting in their rooms reading tons of books and practicing their debating skills." John added, smirking.

The subject of kids had come out of no where, but they didn't shy away from the topic. Instead they seemed to embrace it with spirit. Until now, Elizabeth had jokingly thought that John hadn't actually considered a future farther ahead than tomorrow's lunch. She had learned quickly that there was much more to John Sheppard than he ever let on; he was quite the enigma.

Coincidently, John had also been surprised by Elizabeth's thoughts on the matter. He knew that she could be a great mother someday, but he wondered if she'd ever be willing to give up her work. Some times he thought that the reason she had thrown herself into all of this work was to avoid some of the typical heartbreak. Unfortunately, he didn't know that the exact opposite had happened.

"Yeah, our kids wouldn't get along too well, would they?" John questioned.

"Only if they went through countless, emotionally challenging situations together." Elizabeth said truthfully.

"Like us."

"Yeah, like us."

"So you're saying that if we just met randomly, and neither one of had anything to do with Atlantis, that we couldn't be the same way we are now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean we're not exactly the type that the other usually attracts, John."

The realization stung when they thought about it. Elizabeth Weir would never fall for a cocky, rule breaking, flyboy that had his childish attitude and sweet bedroom eyes.   
Equally, John Sheppard would never settle down with a strong minded diplomat who was a workaholic and found fun in making peace treaties; that was if he could ever settle down in the first place.

"Well, I suppose the cliché is true then, 'Lizbeth. Opposites attract."

"How introspective of you." She teased.

"I do have my shining moments."

"That you do."

"You know that could work to our advantage."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"We have a kid together; it'll have the best of both worlds." John grinned.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I'm serious. You and me, the kid would be perfect."

"Oh, rule breaking and all."

"Yeah, well, it's good…sometimes."

A short silence overcame them and Elizabeth looked as if she was actually pondering the situation. She sighed, not believing what she was about to do.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"That's my answer." She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

And contently they sat, thinking of the past nights and the life they would have, together.


End file.
